Curiosidad
by Naomi KuranKiryuu
Summary: Kaname solía ser un niño que siempre intentaba comportarse de manera la adecuada para un Kuran , mas ante aquel vampiro de ojos amatistas quizá esto no sea así, al igual que quizás le sea inevitable cierta curiosidad que podría empezar a latir en él. KaZe.


**Fic basado en ver una imagen de un Kaname shota que me mató. Y en realidad forma parte de una «serie» de one shots que en algún momento habré de ir publicando.**

 **Los personajes de VK no me pertenecen.**

La nieve que caía amainaba lentamente, sin embargo el gélido aire aún le afectaba y sus mejillas se habían arrebolado ligeramente a causa del frío. Además de esto, sus pequeños pies protestaban cansados tras haber recorrido junto a sus padres aquel nevado sendero, puesto que los vehículos no avanzaban por ese terreno en aquella época.

Kaname realmente estaba cansado a causa de ir hasta tan remoto paraje. Sus padres le habían mencionado sobre una reunión social entre cazadores y vampiros, y por eso ellos como representantes de una de las familias de cazadores más importantes tenían el deber de asistir. Pero en verdad estaba agotado. Quería regresar a su hogar, y aun así no lo decía puesto que siendo un Kuran, sabía el comportamiento que sus padres y sobre todo la mayoría esperaban de él. Aunque sus padres no eran estrictos en sí, Kaname sabía que a pesar de todo ellos confiaban en que él sabría comportarse, y por eso no iba a decepcionarles, así el estar allí empezara a disgustarle.

Reprimiendo un mohín de disgusto asió con más firmeza las manos de sus padres quienes caminaban a su lado.

—Mira, Kaname, ya llegamos —le anunció su madre con un dulce tono animado y Kaname contempló cómo finalmente se acercaban hacia una inmensa propiedad protegida por imponentes rejas y un jardín que en esos momentos yacía cubierto por el blanco manto invernal.

Kaname se percató de cómo en la entrada de la propiedad un par de hombres se encontraban, y su padre al ver a estos le soltó encaminándose hacia ellos y saludándoles con cortesía.

Mientras sucedía aquello, su madre haló con suavidad su mano invitándole a acercarse junto a ella hacia los hombres y Kaname le siguió. Al acercarse se fijó con un dejo de curiosidad en aquellos junto a su padre. Uno era un joven hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos avellanas mientras que el otro, era de piel pálida, cabello plateado y ojos amatistas. Aquel cabello le recordó en parte a su tía Shizuka, mas los ojos de ese hombre eran diferentes a los de ella. Aquellos ojos se mostraban algo fríos pero cordiales a pesar de todo.

—Ellos son mi esposa Juuri y mi hijo Kaname —les presentó Haruka y Juuri saludó con una sonrisa a la vez que Kaname solo asentía con cierta seriedad a modo de saludo, pensando sobre de qué manera debía comportarse exactamente ahora. ¿Acaso dudaba sobre cómo comportarse? Qué comportamiento para un Kuran.

—Es un placer conocerla, señora Kuran. Soy Kiryûu Zero —saludó aquel de mirada amatista para luego posar su atención en Kaname —. Y también es un placer conocer al futuro líder de los Kuran —dijo hacia Kaname ante lo cual un ápice de sorpresa tiñó inesperadamente el rostro de este.

¿Aquel hombre en lugar de tratarle cual chiquillo como la mayoría hacía, le trataba de alguna forma como un «verdadero» Kuran? ¿Acaso solo fingía? Sin embargo no vio falsedad en aquella expresión, y sin poder evitarlo un tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, y por un instante pensó en que así no conociera en sí quién era aquel hombre, quizá este podría llegar a agradarle.

Sus párpados se tornaban pesados a la vez que percibía el sonido de unos pasos. Estos se le iban haciendo ligeramente distantes, casi difusos. El sueño le estaba venciendo así Kaname quisiese negarse a esto.

Casi cabeceando el chiquillo de ojos borgoña se acomodó en el cálido y mullido sillón de aquel estudio. Sus padres le habían llevado por unos instantes allí al ver que el sueño vencía a su hijo así este buscara disimularlo. Sin embargo era innegable que ciertamente el sueño le estaba inundando.

Escuchó quedamente la puerta de la estancia abrirse e imaginó que quizás serían sus padres mientras sus ojos prácticamente se cerraban.

—Así que estás durmiendo aquí —comentó una voz que definitivamente no era la de sus padres, y Kaname de inmediato despertó enderezándose, sintiendo un dejo de vergüenza ante el hecho de que algún desconocido le hubiera encontrado de esa manera.

—Zero-san... —musitó al reconocer a aquel que había entrado en la estancia.

—Descuida. Puedes seguir descansando.

—No estaba durmiendo —dijo negando —. Solo esperaba a mis padres —aseguró con una seriedad quizás mayor para alguien como él, mas la mera idea de que a pesar de que inicialmente hubiera pensado en que quizás ese hombre podría llegar a agradarle, el que ahora quizás pudiera burlarse de ver como un «niño como él», un «Kuran» dentro de todo, se quedaba dormido de esa forma en ese lugar, no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

—¿Solo los esperabas? —dijo y una infíma sonrisa delineó sus labios —. Está bien, pero creo que quizás tarden un poco. La última vez que les vi estaban muy ocupados.

El rostro de Kaname se tornó un tanto pensativo. Debían estar cumpliendo con su trabajo, mientras él qué hacía. Estarse quedando dormido cual chiquillo. Sin embargo, ¿acaso no lo era aunque siempre intentara mostrarse con una madurez mayor de la que alguien de su edad tendría?

Un leve y fugaz indicio de disgusto se plasmó en sus facciones ante aquel pensamiento, mas en seguida fue desapareció al fijarse cómo Zero de pie ante él, bebía de una copa que traía, la cual contenía un líquido rojo. Sabía que aquello no era vino, y un sutil estremecimiento le recorrió.

—¿Eso es sangre? —inquirió con un dejo de repugnancia y curiosidad.

Obviamente conocía que los vampiros se alimentaban de sangre, solo que jamás había visto a uno beber aquello frente a él. Además, otro fugaz pensamiento cruzó su mente: aquel era en sí el alimento de los vampiros, y por lo general todos estos bebían sangre aunque fueran vampiros «aliados». Después de todo esa era su naturaleza. Y si esto era así, ¿acaso en alguna circunstancia Zero podría intentar beber su sangre?

Zero le miró durante un segundo con un ápice de sorpresa por aquella pregunta.

—No exactamente —dijo tranquilizándole —. Es sangre artificial. Viene de unas tabletas —le explicó a Kaname.

Aquella respuesta solo hizo latir un nuevo e inevitable sentir de curiosidad en Kaname. Era la primera vez que trataba de tal manera con un vampiro. Durante toda su vida solo les había contemplado de forma un tanto alejada, sobre todo con respecto a relacionarse con estos.

—¿Cuando muerden a alguien... duele mucho? —osó preguntar y la expresión de Zero se ensombrenció por un instante con cierta tristeza.

—Depende.

—¿Depende de qué?

El semblante de Zero repentinamente cambió, profiriendo una leve y corta risa.

—No tenía idea de que el hijo de los Kuran fuera tan curioso —comentó con una ínfima sonrisa en sus labios.

Aquel comentario hizo que Kaname se cohibiera un poco. ¿Estaba mal preguntar? ¿Se había comportado inapropiadamente? Quizás lo había hecho sin percartarse. ¿A sus padres les disgustaría saber que había estado incomodando a aquel hombre de esa manera? Quizá en verdad había actuado de manera incorrecta.

—No me molesta que me preguntes —afirmó Zero al ver el repentino silencio de Kaname —. Y una mordida puede doler dependiendo de la circunstancia. Si es un vampiro malvado, por desgracia sí duele mucho —dijo con cierta dureza y pesar.

—¿Y entonces tú no eres de los malvados sino de los buenos?

—Podría decirse que sí.

—Entonces si tú me muerdes, ¿cómo sería?

Aquella pregunta causó nuevamente cierta sorpresa en Zero.

—¿Acaso quieres que te muerda? —inquirió y Kaname negó enseguida ante esto, lo cual hizo que una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujara en Zero.

—Descuida. No te mordería. No tienes que temerme.

—No, en realidad Zero-san no me da miedo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la mirada de Zero cobrara una afabilidad cálida a la vez que acercaba su mano libre al chiquillo, osando alborotar ligeramente aquellos castaños cabellos.

Kaname se sorprendió ante aquella acción. Sin embargo, aquel toque le transmitió una inesperada cálidez. Una cálidez agradable.

—¿Kaname, estás molestando a Zero-san? —preguntó Haruka al entrar de manera inesperada en la estancia y ver a Kaname conversando con Zero.

Kaname miró a su padre. No se había percatado de que este entraba al estudio. Inmediatamente negó. No quería que su padre pensara que realmente había estado molestando al vampiro.

—No, no me molestaba —afirmó Zero —. Al contrario, su hijo es muy agradable.

Ante estas palabras los labios de Haruka se curvaron en una sutil sonrisa de orgullo hacia su hijo.

—Sí, lo es. Aunque ahora su madre le espera. Está deseosa de presentarle a Kaname a unos viejos conocidos con los cuales se ha topado. Vamos, Kaname. Vamos con tu madre y pronto ya nos podremos ir. Sé que estás cansado y debes estar ansioso de regresar a casa —dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Kaname.

Kaname observó a su padre para luego ver por un segundo a Zero. ¿Realmente pronto podrían irse? Mas por alguna razón así eso fuera lo que quería desde el inicio, ahora aquella idea no le atraía al igual que antes, y solo podía pensar en que su conversación con el vampiro había sido interrumpida. Quizás más nunca tendría la oportunidad de conversar de tal manera con un vampiro, el cual además a pesar de todo no le trataba de una forma desdeñosa o sobreestimándole obviamente solo por el mero hecho de ser un «chiquillo». Aquello le causó cierto pesar.

Resignado se incorporó, y asiendo la mano de Haruka empezó a caminar con calma fuera de la estancia.

—Adiós, Kaname-kun. —Escuchó despedirse repentinamente a Zero, ante lo cual volteó permitiendo que una leve sonrisa aflorara en él. A pesar de la naturaleza de Zero, lo que era este en sí, definitivamente le agradaba.

—Adiós, Zero-san. —Se despidió siguiendo a su padre finalmente fuera del estudio. Mas mientras salían en busca de su madre, Kaname rememoró su conversación con Zero, sin poder dejar de pensar justamente en una respuesta que jamás llegó: Zero le había aclarado que las mordidas de los vampiros malvados dolían, sin embargo al final nunca le contestó cómo eran exactamente las mordidas de los vampiros buenos. ¿Dolían de otra manera? ¿De qué manera eran diferentes? ¿Si acaso fuera Zero quien lo hiciera sería así? Realmente aún tenía preguntas por hacer, por eso a pesar de todo, deseaba quizá algún día poder volver a hablar con el vampiro. ¿Sería posible? Esperaba que sí. Sinceramente lo esperaba ya que alguien como aquel vampiro era alguien que jamás podría olvidar.


End file.
